Slow-Footed
by Nolite
Summary: Hinata is summoned to be a solvent to the woes of a Kazekage. He regards her as a means to aid his village and his image. And she regards him as the man who pulled her away from what she loved.
1. The Ways

**So, my first fanfiction that I hope to take seriously. I'm not very into Naruto...? So, this won't be full of references or good understanding of the series ahaha, and I'm sorry. I just really like the pairing. I'm going make this maybe a bit OOC and set in a slightly AU? Gaara is going to still have the demon inside him, even though this is a good bit in the future, when everyone is in their 20s, and Naruto is Hokage. Hopefully you enjoy it if you choose to read it! :)**

* * *

Slow-Footed

Chapter One

The Ways

* * *

She sat, her back pressed up against the walls of the complex, the wood warm against her skin, the feeling seeping through her usual attire until it mixed into her bones. A pleasant sensation, and a calming sensation. A peace gathering up in her chest, and sitting as a cat might- purring softly- the thrumming making its way along with the heat.

Her eyes were cast earthwards, onto her hands which were meticulously tying together little flowers that a child had pulled from the ground and placed in her lap, pleading for Hinata to make her a daisy chain. Which had Hinata happy to oblige. It was something she was good at, and had eventually begun to pride herself in. After so much disappointment, after so much pushing and shoving and clawing her way to better herself in her father's eyes- she was happy to be where she was today. Exactly the same.

She had given up on being a ninja, and she had begun to embrace her soft natured self, and it was good. No one could deny that. Without needing to prove herself, she had found new and useful talents with children. Tiny eyes that knew no malice, and pouty mouths that spoke no hurt. Looking at them made her stronger, made her willful. And she found a place for herself at a small hospital for children. A recovery ward, and a safe haven from terrors if need be. Her stutter had ebbed away, and her wringing fingers had settled themselves to complete menial tasks for the satisfaction of children. And it calmed them, comforted them, and she was being called a miracle worker at times. Children came with trauma, or from surgery, or from wounded homes, or wherever else. And Hinata took them all and through soft words, a consistent kindness, and a bottomless well of understanding- was able to heal any of them.

It was a good thing, too, that she was an experienced healer at that point too. And because she had been trained, she was a capable defender as well. Perfect for what she did, as if born to. Children adored her for it, and grew and changed to reach greater potentials through her, and even the council and her father recognized her ability. With her relinquishment of the head title, she was left to her own devices, and was free to be as she chose within reason.

A head, covered in brown tufts of hair rest against her thigh, one arm tucked under a sweet face, pressing the cheek fat out and causing drool to dribble down a chin malformed by sleepy tousling. Another child peered down at Hinata's hands with rapt attention, grinning from ear to ear, as though to crack the whole face in two with excitement. Other children flitted about the field, checking up on her from time to time to babble random observations.

"Hinata- san, I found a slug by that puddle, and a salamander!" one sang before scurrying off.

"You be the mommy ok, we're all babies!" one said, too wrapped up in their game of make-believe to notice the truth in the statement.

"Aki-chan is getting mud on my feet." one whined, and Hinata handled them all. Responding softly, and noting patiently, and even her scolding became simply a lesson on how to change and grow with the kindest of words lacing every sentence. It was blissful and perfect and what she was truly called to-

"Hyuuga-san." a sharp voice sounded, reminding her of crack of a branch when given way to the winds of a storm. It didn't sound pleasing... The drooling child jolted upright, strands of it hooked to Hinata's slacks for a moment before being carried off with a breeze, and he pulled chubby hands up to rub sleep from his eyes.

Hinata was focused on the shinobi. "Hokage-sama would like to speak with you as soon as possible." his voice not pleasing at all. Just the weight of it, it replaced that peaceful slumbering cat with a stone, heavy and marbled.

"Yes, of course." she replied, inclining her head towards him with respect, which he returned back dutifully, and was gone with a wisp of smokey chakra exertion and a lingering feeling of a heavy stone in Hinata's chest.


	2. The Change

Slow-Footed

Chapter Two

The Change

It took her nearly an hour to process through the throng of children, all asking over and over where she was going and why she was leaving, bubbles of snot leaking from their noses, and grubby hands wiping it away while unashamedly contorting their faces with slow and sloppy movements. It was was she adored, their curious and insatiable desires for understanding what was going on around them at all cost.

It wasn't until Akira showed up that they squealed, all seeming to jump in unison and running into a straight line, squatting down and hiding their faces, some of them shaking and some of them whispering nervously. Older children even quietly chided the younger for their movements and hushed tones. It took only moments for all of them to be still and silent, squatting and covering as though practicing a drill.

Akira took two steps forward from the door of the compound and onto the soft dirt, her boots making distinct track marks as her heavy weight plowed into it. She was tall, with a broad face and even broader shoulders, thick with muscle and a stout sort of physic, long black hair braided tightly and swept from her face with skin tan as the ground she tread on.

She winked at Hinata, and Hinata smiled knowingly.

"Alright! I'm sure you all know the rigorous training you're about to experience!" she bellowed out, the air filling with her voice, as if blowing up a balloon. The children stayed quiet.

"Now, get ready! Are you ready?!" squeaks of excitement could be heard, Lets go!" she bellowed, her voice extending the same quality. All at the same time, and very suddenly with almost perfectly synchronized movements the children jumped from their places, many letting out screams with all the excitement that had built up and nearly fell over themselves with their bated anticipation. Some even did just that, their faces planting themselves firmly into the dirt. But they hopped back up immediately, their faces soiled, and running off to her again. It may have surprised a bystander to see them then run towards Akira, some looking fierce and competitive but smiling, others just full of glee and jump to her, climbing up her legs like trees, and some hoisting themselves to her shoulders by using her long braid like a rope. Akira only let out deep a whooping laugh, as they became too much and she collapsed, careful to be mindful of their tiny bodies. The children found it hilarious, and Hinata quickly snuck away.

* * *

She had been walking several minutes now, the wind dancing between her legs, and cushioning her back with a soft and warm breeze. It was lovely, but that stone in her stomach had yet to budge. It was so unlike Naruto to summon her like this. Typically he'd simply show up at her house unannounced and barge right in, his grin cracking across his face and his tongue heavy with stories and complaints and questions and excitement. It was nice, and the thought of it caused a blush to dust across her cheeks. Feelings for him continued to weigh on her, but had become more like a loose tooth, an affection she'd lose over time, she knew. It was enough to simply enjoy his presence and be happy to know the Hokage would share so much with her.

But right now, she was more just nervous, and not out of her feelings for him, but of what he may have to say, because obviously he wasn't too excited about telling her just as much as she wasn't too excited to listen. Still, she pushed on and continued till the door handle was curved into her palm. She took a deep breath. She pulled it open. She walked slowly to his office. And yet again, a handle curved itself into her palm, and yet again she took a deep breath. She slid it open. She walked slowly to his desk. And she looked him in the eye, ready.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" she inquired, knowing that formalities were due in the situation to keep their friendship behind lock and key and to make their exchange as unbiased as possible.

"Hinata-san. Thank you for coming. I called you here to tell you that your services are needed." he stated, even with his stony gaze, his voice was textured with worry.

"I will do anything needed to aid my village." she responded, apprehension and fear rising in her stomach.

"Your comfort and ability with children is very well known, and has been spreading to many people far and wide. One such person would like to have that ability put to greater use."

"How may I help?"

"You're to marry Gaara-sama, Kazekage of Suna."

Hinata felt the stone drop. Their masks broke for a moment, her eyes widening and she sucked in her breathe, and Naruto's mouth opened to spring words of comfort to her, but they both reverted quickly.

"Your father and the council has agreed to this union." Naruto continued, "It will strengthen our bonds with Suna for generations to come, and the Kazekage is looking for someone specifically to aid in raising children." he finished. After a few moments of silence wracked with guilt, Naruto added, "He's looking for someone special, for the best anyone has to offer, and all he wanted was you."

She knew he was simply attempting to comfort her and keep her from feeling so much tragedy engulf her at once. But nothing could stop the waves from rising above her neck. She bobbed her head forward, the weight of his words cause her balance to slip and she took a quick, slight step forward, whispered a thank you, and ducked out from the office just before the waves overtook her, filling her mouth and ears and nose with just a feeling like raw flesh, blistering and uncomfortable. She knew it would get worse. Drowning wasn't awful for a minute or so.


	3. The Understanding

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm surprised at the outcome of people following and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it! :) I'd be happy for anyone to suggest what should happen next or how they view Hinata and it may or may not happen. This is actually just first drafts every time I post a chapter, and I'm making it up as I go just to test myself. And I just love simple love stories, so there will not be too much adventure in this one- but if you ask for it I'll be sure to give in! I think I'm also going to keep this entirely from Hinata's point of view, so the only things she knows, are what you know.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Slow-Footed

Chapter Three

The Understanding

* * *

Feet pounded against the roads though, the plodding sound cutting through her thoughts with each step, as if each time her foot peeled from the ground, it left behind some of her troubles. This could not be happening, could it? Was it a joke? A scam? Had someone been trying to test her loyalties to the village? What was this? How could it possibly happen? Even with the run aiding to clear her mind, it was still muddled and strange and painful, the tips of her ears just barely over the water that was coming in close to consuming her entirely.

She continued to run, dodging people when they appeared with a fluid ability, grace and dexterity that one could only achieve with a gallon of adrenaline coursing through their veins. Beads of cold sweat dripped from her body, but she felt so hot, and everything felt a little hazy as her reflexes did most of the work for her all the way to her apartment. It was only when she arrived, blew through the door, and ran down her single hallway to the end and met the wall did she stop. The walls seemed to swirl and shift in front of her, adding to the severe daze she was being subjected to. Even the act of breathing seemed to intensive right now, too much.

It was all too much, she was too desperate just to try and believe this situation wasn't real. And after a couple more labored and deep breaths of air, she sank down, seeming to be overcome by it all, and fell till her hands caught her and her head bowed. Even then her arms buckled and she lay still, sweaty and tired and her mind still full with too many thoughts. It was too much for her, she knew, right now. Slumber took over her quickly in her tiny apartment that was only a couple minutes walk from the job, the children, that fueled her and kept her motivated.

Children had been her motivation, and their innocence and selfless love had been what made her stronger. She was good at what she did, and well respected. Thought it was all because of them, she drew strength so she knew that they would be protected. Life had been cruel to her, but she refused to budge when it came to them, she refused to let their problems overtake them or hurt them. But now, it was her duties that ended up pushing her from them, and they would lose a wall of defense. She was weeping even in her sleep.

* * *

"Hinata."

She awoke.

"Hinata, get up."

She was being shaken.

"Hinata, Naruto told me everything."

The hands were cold on her arm, the rest of her hot.

His fingers left white prints on her arm, where his cold skin had cooled off her heated and flushed flesh. Sorrowful eyes stared at her and she knew it. Pity was emanating from him, and she relished in the concern for her well being, but admonished herself for drawing such a selfish pleasure, she should be stronger than this. Even with her admonishing, she did feel mollified and drew herself up, her hands stroking across the tatami mats, as her spine carried her weight upwards, head still bowed in humility.

"I'm sorry, Neji-nii-san." she murmured.

"It's not your fault." he muttered.

Craning her head upwards, she faced him. The corners of her mouth made an effort, their best, to push upwards but it came out so unconvincing that she let it drop again.

"I don't understand why this is happening. It is, i-isn't it?" which he responded to with a simple and slight incline of his head, pale looking into pale. Hinata was trying to be strong, doing her very best, but now that another person was agreeing, she was struck once again with how real it all was, but forced herself not to budge. Imagining shackles around her arms and legs made her feel worse, but forced her into humility. The idea that she was of worth had begun to wrap her up, but this event forced her to realize she was just as disposable as ever, from her clan's point of view. She could see their faces, adorned with permanent scowls and delegating over lives as though they played a game of chess.

It was obvious that Neji was at a loss, he was only a branch member, and felt sorrow for her, but that was all he could do, empathize and allow her to wallow a bit in both of their sorrow for a few more seconds. A long, pregnant pause extended past its due date though, both of them not wanting to break the comfortable silence, until Neji finally spoke up.

"Gaara-sama is not the worst man, in fact he is a hero to many." he stated, but his eyes cast down and to the left before, "Not to me of course." with a bitterness snaking its way into his voice. "But he called on you specifically, Hinata. The council wants to strengthen bonds, gain a very powerful ally, and Gaara wants someone who is good with children, he wants you to help around the village but..." he trailed off at this point. Neji was a man of few words, but he lost his pride for Hinata's sake.

"He also wants me to give him children..." Hinata whispered. It struck a great deal of dread into her, the idea that she would break the chastity she had managed to uphold all her life. She was in her 20s, but had never come close to being with a man, let alone kissing one. As she let go of Naruto, others took notice, and she had been asked out a few times, by Kiba, and she knew Shino had thought about it, but didn't act. Never did it give her pride, though, she was not one to require or vie for passionate affection. The love from a few of her family members, and the love from the children was enough love for her.

"Yes." was all that Neji said in response.


	4. The Talks

**Well, I made this longer! I think it was Princess P who asked for me to, and by the request of Venusgirl I've put in a portion from Gaara's view! This was going to solely be from Hinata's, but I'm happy to comply! And another reviewer, I think Princess P still, said Hinata should come out of her funk? Well Akira was the catalyst to your comment! :) Thank you for all the reviews and favs! They really push me forward to write more! Review as much as you like!**

* * *

****Slow-footed

Chapter Four

The Talks

"I don't see why they're making you do this." Kiba gritted out, his canines hanging over his lower lip in irritation. Like stalactites, she had always thought. Shino only watched her behind dark glass, quietly offering his support.

"I-I guess G-G-Ga-... Kazekage-sama wants someone who is good with children. From what I u-understand, he is no-not very good w-with them h-h-himself." she stuttered, blushing from the lack of control she had over her body. It had been a while since she had stuttered in normal conversation. Not that this was anything normal, but she reprimanded herself anyway. This was not good, she needed to show strength for her friends, and draw upon it so that she may hold her own when faced with Sabaku no Gaara. Not that he would hurt her, she reminded herself, but she would still be extremely nervous when she saw him.

Gossip of her newly arranged marriage had spread like wild-fire. And if she thought the whispers of her "obsession" with the demon carrying Naruto were bad, it paled considerably when juxtaposed with her _marrying_ of the Kazekage _and _demon carrier. Neji had stayed a while when he found her in her home, but eventually had to leave, allowing her time to mope around her apartment for a bit. Mostly gathering courage to face what would happen outside, and drawing on the encouragement and support her friends gave her. It was all she could ask for. Thank goodness it had been Friday when Naruto informed her, so she had time to collect herself. But all the energy she'd garnered was dust in the wind when she had been faced with the children at the care facility.

* * *

Grinding her heels into the dirt, and looking them all in the eyes, she forced out all her words, articulating and punctuating them with formality. It reminded her of when she went to hear Naruto in his office, she was putting up a mask right now just as she had then, but those tiny, chubby faces were incapable of doing the same. Masking her emotions did no good and as soon as she finished with the words,

"I will be leaving in a weeks time." the children burst into tears, all of them running towards her. She complied readily, bending onto one knee, and opening her arms wide, ready to scoop them all up and endure all their tears and snot. She knew they would endure hers. Dust kicked up just from all the running and jumping and movement, until it felt as though they were in their own dome of dust caught by light. It looked almost angelic. There was a long time of sniffling and crying and hiccuping, and at some point Akira came out, and wrapped her massive and strong arms around Hinata and the children, comforting them all.

Hinata thought Akira had never looked so beautiful and strong that day, knowingly smiling through the pain of losing a friend, and seeing the children so hurt by it. Respect swelled in her chest for the great woman, and she knew the children would be safe with her. Too soon, though, the children were called inside for lunch, and Hinata was allowed to sit with Akira, outside the complex and soaking in a mild sun. Or mild, she thought, compared to what the heat of Suna would be like, they were still lightly sweating, she could feel it soak under her arms, at the small of her back, and dampening her hair a bit. But she knew she'd miss just lightly sweating, from what she understood, Suna was a land of extreme heat, she could barely remember what it was like.

Thoughts were still zipping around her mind, even in the peaceful moments with friends to support her. Suna would be completely different in all aspects, it wouldn't be surprising if she experienced culture shock, even. It was all so far from the life she had fought for, blood sweat and tears had gone into the life she made. Pride had been a great thing, pride in her work, her life, her teaching, her ability. It was all down the drain. Just a housewife. That's what she'd become.

Akira could only look at her sadly, which Hinata felt she had been getting more and more of as the days went by. She swirled her fingers in the dirt, watching as each time she moved them, little grains caught up into her nails and browned them. How she longed for a child to run, bringing her a bundle of flowers to create little daisy chains out of. How she longed for that to continue for her entire life. If there was no break in that system, Hinata would be perfectly ready and willing for that.

"Hey, don't dwell on it. Buck up, Hinata. You've taken on far worse, and look, he has to have a love for his future children if he picks a wife almost solely based on a desire for his children to be cared for." Akira started in, giving her a smile that soured more into a grimace.

"I know Akira, h-he must be g-good to w-want that. I'm sure G-G-Gaa..G-"

"Gaara-sama" Akira finished.

"Y-Yes... he must want what's best for hi-his children... but he has always b-been so f-frightening. Y-y-you should have seen him w-when we were young. H- he was so s-scary. Th-that demon... that demon i-in him is s-so powerful it see-"

"Hinata, people change. I've heard the stories, but you have to have faith. I can tell you're worried. Let me take a stab at it. I can see it in your head now. You're worried that you won't live up to his expectations, you fear him, and you fear Shukaku, but don't. He has control. And if you have children, I know that he will have even more control to never hurt them. Ever. Look at Naruto, he has all the control in the world, he carries a demon inside of him too, Hinata, you know that. So don't doubt Gaara-sama so quickly." she said, staring with conviction into Hinata's eyes. The firm tone Akira emanated, it made everything she worried for feel silly. She had that effect on people.

Still, her fingers grappled with the hem of her shirt, brow furrowed and staring at it as if it may give her an answer. Maybe it would, if she just tugged hard enough along the seems maybe...

"Hinata. Stop." Akira commanded, her large and meaty hands grabbed hold of Hinata's, dwarfing them in size. With a heavy step, and a small grunt, Akira stood, and Hinata felt wind rush by her ears as she was suddenly drawn up onto her feet and given a good shake before being planted, solid, on the ground. Akira's face was level with hers, a determined look in her face.

"You are not going to let this take over you and who you are. I know you. You know you. Now get a hold of yourself. Think, sooner or later, you may be holding your own precious bundle in your arms. Now go home, visit a few friends, and start packing your things. You're going on a mission, and you will still come back and visit me, the others, and the children." she said, her tone still firm, sounding almost like a mother, with concern being the driving force behind her words.

They stood for a few minutes, tears bubbling up from Hinata, and a single tear sliding down Akira's face. In a quick and fluid moment, she was wrapped up in the arms of a woman who felt more like a mother bear. And gratefully so, it was exactly what Hinata needed. Tears washed over her face, a cleansing bath she was relieved to take. The wind swept up her hair, twisting it about, and she heard Akira's braid slap against the side of the complex even, more like a tail than anything. It made her smile, knowing this would be a moment of nostalgia for days to come. Thick hands clamped down on her shoulders, forcing her back abruptly and stopping her quick so she didn't even sway back or forth.

"You will be fine. You will do great. I will miss you more than I could express, these years working with the children have been the best for me, seeing as where I came from. Thank you, Hinata." Akira said, smiling, her eyes red with suppressed tears. She was released, and given a quick turn and light shove, Hinata was on her way. Back to her home, and back to where she would again meet up with her team mates.

* * *

"It still makes no sense." Kiba half barked, growling a little until his quiet friend placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"No sense in being hostile about it." Shino quietly intoned. "Hinata is strong."

"Like I don't know that! She's the best! Definitely deserves better than sand scum!" he growled, notes of jealousy twinging his voice. The quality had Hinata waving her hands in front of her face, quickly, causing them to blur a bit with her efforts of calming her teammate.

"I-I'm sure Kazekage-sama w-will be go-good to me." she said, trying to not only convince Kiba, but also herself. Constant reassurances were muttered to herself on walks, in the mirror, while cooking dinner, all the time to convince herself that this would all be fine. She had yet to face the council and tell them the same thing.

It had been 4 days since she had informed the children, and each time she saw them, it gave her so many reasons why things would _not _be ok when she left. She would not be ok- but she would- she had to keep telling herself.

A deep growl rumbled up from Kiba's chest even so, his jaw jutting upwards with pursed lips as he became suddenly mindful of the roof to his left. Shino, of course, continued to stare unflinchingly at Hinata, soaking in his scarce moments with her in his own way. They'd been standing around for a good hour, most of it with Kiba griping and growling, they had done this several times now over the past few days. But the sky was now darkening, and after a few efforts to get her to go out to dinner with them, and maybe grab a few drinks, Hinata retired to her home, and the boys... or men returned off the way they'd come.

When she had shut the door, and made sure no one was near, Hinata broke down once again in tears, but these were not as panicked and rushed and disoriented as they had been before. These were silent, melancholy, and slipped down her face a few at a time.

It was good, at least, to be cared for, and it was good that they still acted like themselves. Others had almost taken on whole new personalities at her announcement. She would be the wife of a Kazekage.

* * *

He would be the husband to the ex-heiress, Hyuuga, Hinata. It was a strange thought but one that hardly bothered him, he had chosen it after all. Thoughts mingled in with his duties, he was now and again setting down the pen with a gentle clack, and staring out the window pensively, a little off kilter with his normal routine but only in the slightest way. Strange indeed, but he knew it was for the best. It worried him slightly, having children, but he knew it was called upon him to do so. Many villagers still whispered their fears or held their oppositions, saying that no matter what, his demon could be the death of them. The vast majority opposed this belief after he had saved the village and proven to be a great leader, but he did not want the voice of a few to change the minds of many. Children, would also carry his blood, and he would teach them the ways to help others and to be strong. They would be great assets in the fight against those that threatened the village or their allies. Which Konoha would be strengthened in, as well as the Hyuuga family, a hard family to impress and gain a partnership with, it was a good political move in almost every aspect.

There was a great amount of care for his villagers, and for his friends and siblings, but there was barely a semblance of care for his future wife. There was no way he could comprehend what she could be going through, and he expected her to be just a regular woman, almost like Matsuri in a way. She would be obedient, dutiful, and help with the children in a way he could not. This was all logic for him, and he barely cast a thought to the wind when it came to her. He was aware they would have to undergo very personal circumstances to create these children, but other than that she would have to just create a new life here. Sleeping in the same bed, even, was of no interest to him, no woman had ever adorned his sheets or lips and he liked it that way despite Kankuro's jeering.

A knock sounded at the door, one he immediately knew and called her in formally. This happened the same way almost every night, around midnight, Matsuri would enter and inform him of her retirement to bed.

"Gaara-sama," she started, "It's midnight, and I think I may head to my room for the night." she said, and slight lilt at the end, as always, as though she was asking a question. He inclined his head, picking up his pen again and beginning to write the rest of his letter. It was his simple way of allowing her to go on her way, but this time she stood fast at the door, her body barely in the door as it was only slide open a crack.

"Gaara-sama..." she tentatively started.

"Yes?"

"Well... I..." Matsuri took it upon herself to slide the door open a bit more, until her body squeezed by, and shut it behind her, allowing her back to press against the frame of the door, hands swept behind her back and a strained look on her face. "Are you feeling sure about all this? The Hyuuga girl and a marriage? It seems so unlike you..." she awkwardly began, but never continued, casting her eyes downward to stare at the intricacies of the tatami mat.

He was aware of her slight romantic interest in him, and it was obvious in the way she fidgeted now, but he'd never felt compelled to feel the same way. He didn't feel it towards Hyuuga-san either, but Matsuri wouldn't be as good a care taker and wouldn't get him political allies.

"It is unlike me. I was receiving pressure from the council, and it was a good political move. Hyuuga-san is also very well known to be good with children. This is a strictly professional marriage." he stated. Eyes unflinching and mouth unchanging, but Matsuri let out a small giggle which she quickly stifled, a hand raising over her mouth to stop herself. A professional marriage, it wasn't a joke. From what she understood, Gaara-sama couldn't even remember who Hyuuga, Hinata was, only had an idea from Naruto and others who spoke of her work with children. It was as though she mended the minds of children scarred by abuse or terror, something about her was soothing, apparently and he was interested in using that ability for his own.

But this better understanding of how Gaara felt mended Matsuri's mind. Maybe there was a chance it would be just a political marriage, and after a few children he'd take on a mistress. It was a thought she barely entertained, but did so none the less. With a quick bow, she dipped out of the room, sliding the door behind her shut with a light click, and Gaara went back to leaning over his work and working through the night as usual, Shukaku almost slumbering in his chest, but really just lying dormant.


End file.
